The present disclosure relates generally to a product dispenser and, more particularly, to a dispenser for dispensing small products including, but not limited to, miniature batteries such as hearing aid batteries, pharmaceuticals such as pills, foodstuffs such as candy, hardware such as screws, and like products that are difficult to handle primarily due to their small size.
Manual physical handling of small products can be difficult for users of all ages due to the small size of the products. In the case of hearing aids that are powered by replaceable miniature batteries, also known as button cells each having a diameter on the order of one-quarter of an inch, these miniature batteries are typically physically handled by individual users by first removing the batteries from their packaging, and then by inserting the batteries in a proper orientation into their hearing aids, each time the batteries need replacement. Mercury batteries have been used in the past, but zinc-air batteries are now more commonly used for powering hearing aids because of their higher energy density and their lower cost of manufacture. Such zinc-air batteries oxidize zinc with oxygen from the air and, hence, such batteries have air ports or vents that are typically covered, for example, by individual adhesive tabs, prior to their use in hearing aids to prevent ingress of oxygen. These tabs need to be physically removed to allow oxygen ingress when the batteries are activated and put into service, and manual removal of the tabs is an additional manual step that needs to be physically performed, thereby further complicating user handling. The handling problem is even further exacerbated if the users, as is often the case, are elderly and suffer from reduced dexterity, poor vision, or some other physical infirmity.
It is known to package zinc-air batteries in blister packs, each consisting of a thermoformed or molded plastic blister attached to a paperboard card. The blister typically comprises multiple compartments each containing an individually tabbed battery. Yet, these packs are generally difficult to open and, in any event, the user must still physically handle the battery in order to manually remove the tab, properly orient the battery, and insert the battery into the hearing aid. It is also known to package zinc-air batteries in dispensers by mounting all the batteries on a common adhesive cover strip, rather than using individual tabs to cover the air port of each battery. During dispensing, the common cover strip is pulled off each battery, one strip section at a time. Yet, the common cover strip typically has to be periodically trimmed in length, and, in some cases, the common cover strip can cause the dispenser to jam by becoming trapped and caught between moving parts of the dispenser.
Accordingly, there is a need for easing the physical burden involved in handling small products, especially miniature batteries for use in hearing aids.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated tor simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The components of the product dispenser have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.